wwe gay erotic stories part 6
by wwesexshorts
Summary: Hot pairings like Randy Orton and Mason Ryan make an interesting combination and The Miz and Ted Dibiase go at it in the ring. Warning Explicit content containing sex, very dirty sex. Read the rating! SLASH


Mason Ryan vs. Randy Orton

Mason Ran and Randy Orton while being both cocky muscular studs filled to the brim with masculinity both men had always been secretly been gay. But until lately had only jacked off to the sexy pictures of their coworkers. But now that the rules had been changed both Randys and Mason's fantasies could come true. Randy and Ryan had both oiled themselves up prior to entering the ring making sure to let their studly muscular bodies glisten showing off their impeccable abs. When they both greeted each other Ryan made it very clear to Randy that he was going to have a piece of his ass. Randy smiled and said that he could have it but he would have to work for it. Ryan got down on his knees licking Randys cum gutter as he went down giving Randy a rock hard dick that Ryan could see from the outline in his shorts. Randy took his shorts off and waited for Ryan to suck his manhood. Ryan was shocked at the size. It was a good foot long and as big as a fist.

Randy was irritated and impatient. Ryan just stood there looking at his incredibly look dick. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to suck"? Randy said as he grabbed the back of Ryan head and proceeded to deep throat the hell out of Ryan. Randy's eyes rolled back in his head as Ryan choked on his foot long. Ryan loved Randy's pulsating man hood in his mouth and began to use his tongue to pleasure every square inch of his cock. Ryan could feel that Randy was getting close but he didn't want to win just quite yet. He hadn't gotten the chance to ride the muscular studs cock yet. Ryan took Randy's dick out of his mouth and Randy's dick immediately began to go flaccid. "What's the matter buddy? Couldn't handle old Randal's D?" "No". Replied Ryan. "I wanted to ride your pole before you came. " Ryan said as he went on all four and proceeded to take hold of Randy cock and push it into his own ass. "Oh god…." Randy said as he felt the soft tight interior of Ryan's ass on his dick. "You're so tight"! Randy said. "It won't be for long". Said Randy. And as soon as Ryan heard this he could feel Randys pace quicken as he began to jack hammer his innards.

"Oh fuck it hurts"! Said Ryan. "Take it like a bitch"! Replied Randy as he began to pull on Ryan's hair. In response Ryan tightened his grip on Randy's ass hole from within causing Randy to slow down making it harder for him to beat his ass. Before long Randy's dick started to pulsate and throb making Ryan tighten his grip even more. This was enough to send Randy over the edge as Randy sent six waves of his precious man seed into the ass of Ryan. Ryan who had begun to like the motion of Randy's dick inside his ass was also quickly approaching orgasm. He was able to push Randy off of his ass and stand above him as he beat his meat furiously. Ryan felt his own cock begin to jump uncontrollably and knew he was close he kneeled next to Randy's side and proceeded to release his man seed all over Randy's abs. Once Ryan had stroked his dick to the point that all of his chunky hot cum had dripped out he proceeded to wipe it into Randys abs. Randy loved this and took handfuls of Ryan's cum and proceeded to eat it like it were yogurt. Once Ryan's cum was absorbed into Randys gleaming abs Ryan made Randy lick his hands clean of both Ryan's and his own cum. Once he had licked between each finger Ryan made him eat out his ass until all of his own cum was licked out. By the end of it Randy's stomach was full to the brim of him puking which he was only able to control after being ordered by Ryan that if he did he was to clean it up with his mouth again. Ryan put his shorts back on and walked away feeling pleased that he had won both physically and emotionally.

**The Miz Vs. Ted Dibiase**

The Miz was well known for being the whore of the roster. Sucking off just about every superstar just to taste their sweet cum. The two ripped studs slid their way into the ring and wasted no time walking up face to face. "Are you ready for my awesome cock"? Said Miz. "Naw I think your too much of a pussy bitch to handle my ass so I'm going to let you work on my million dollar dick." Replied Ted. Ted was ready to fuck but the bell hadn't rung yet signifying the beginning of the match. Ted's and Miz's cocks began to twitch from within their confined spandex. The bell rang and Ted made his move by pulling his trunks down to reveal his 10 inched meat hammer which he wasted no time thrusting it into the bewildered mouth of Miz. Miz couldn't help but choke on it. Not because of its size but its girth which made his cock as thick as a soft ball. Ted liked how his cock made Miz's mouth stretch so he began to thrust it deep into the back of the awesome one's throat. The Miz was definitely choking by this point which only made Ted skull fuck him harder. Ted loved the feeling of his thick man meat being slid in and out of the soft and wet mouth of The Miz's mouth. He wanted to pull out so he could start on his ass but the mouth of The Miz was just too great. The Miz was becoming rather good at giving blow jobs as he learned to swirl his tongue on the sensitive mushroom head of his competitors cocks.

The Miz swallowed the cock of the tan muscular hunk at such a lightning pace that he could feel Ted's cock begin to swell and pulsate signifying his building orgasm. The Miz worked harder and harder until he felt Teds cock wiggling and throbbing uncontrollably. To add to Teds satisfaction The Miz began to moan and gurgle on his cock causing the vibrations to penetrate his entire man hood. This was enough to make Ted cry out as wave after wave of Teds tangy hot cum spilled into the mouth of The Miz. The Miz swallowed it all in one gulp loving it as he felt its warmness engulf him. The Miz got up and with still small globs of cum stuck to his lips kissed Ted with such ferocity that it startled him. Ted could taste his own cum and this made himself sick. The Miz was hoping for this as Ted sat down feeling sick to his stomach. With Ted sitting down he was just where the Miz wanted him to be. The Miz flipped him over to show his tight tan muscular ass. This is just how The Miz liked it. The Miz proceeded to eat out Ted's ass making sure to make it wet enough to receive his cock. Ted moaned at the feeling of The Miz's tongue penetrating his hole and begged him to give it all.

The Miz was feeling rather giving and gave Ted just what he wanted. A long cock in his ass. Ted cringed but smiled at the feeling of The Miz's cock sliding into him. The Miz pushed further until he was balls deep into the back side of Ted. The Miz continued this motion over and over searching for Ted's sweet spot. Once he found it he pounded away at it like a jack hammer causing Ted to moan like a bitch. The Miz loved the sounds of Ted's moaning and before he knew it he was firing his hot load into Ted's ass. The Miz pushed in and out until every drop of his dripping man seed had been milked into the rear of Ted. The Miz didn't say anything to Ted he just simply smiled got up put his wrestling trunks on and walked away. Once again Ted was left a loser in the middle of the ring filled with another man's cum.


End file.
